


Восемь лет два месяца и три дня...

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: неотвеченных звонков, отмененных встреч и неслучившихся свиданий (c) Ding XiangДар Оракула сбоит...





	Восемь лет два месяца и три дня...

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Darian Kern Rannasy, которая хотела крольдихов, примирение после ссоры.  
> Проект Weisskreuz не принадлежит автору этого безобразия.

Брэд отставил пустой стакан, прикрыл глаза и попытался вызвать видение. Увиденное вызвало лишь тяжелый вздох и страстное желание побиться головой о столешницу. Дар опять издевался. Издевался изощренно, жестоко, вместо пользы оборачиваясь нервным напряжением и наслаждением одновременно, выматывая, заставляя искать несбыточное и расшибаться в попытке достать луну с неба. Брэд уже почти привык за эти восемь лет два месяца и три дня. Почти привык в видениях вместо своего штатного телепата, неприметной, невыразительной - блеклой даже больше обычных женщин! - Мелиссы, видеть огненно-рыжего худого парня, одетого ярче попугая и скалящегося в опасной ухмылке. Дар издевался над ним, показывая какую-то альтернативную реальность: в видениях его штатным телепатом всегда был этот рыжий, Брэд видел кусочки его жизни, поведение на заданиях, то, как он сидит в их гостиной и играет с Наги в шахматы, общается с Фарфарелло, видел его гуляющим по городу, за рулем своего внедорожника, который он не доверял никому, кроме себя, от слова "абсолютно", на кухне их квартиры, варящего ему, Брэду, кофе - именно так, как он варил его сам; едущим в ярко-красной ауди, выгибающимся в постели от страстным ласк любовника - шоком для Брэда стало отражение собственного лица в затуманенных поволокой желания зрачках рыжего. Брэд видел восемь лет два месяца и три дня неотвеченных звонков, неслучившихся моментов кристального счастья и ругани с битьем посуды, невыполненных идеально и не очень заданий, небывших пробежек под дождем в поисках удравшего в период обострения Фарфарелло, непроизошедших визитов в школу Наги, неоткрытого и неразлитого на его костюм шампанского на Рождество, и непоследовавшей за ним игры в снежки - восемь лет два месяца и три дня жизни, которой не было. Мелиссы в его видениях не было, словно она никогда не была частью команды. Посторонние события Дар показывал с легкостью - но с ней рядом никогда не было никого, ни Наги, ни Фарфарелло, ни его самого. Обращаться к специалистам Розенкройц и Эсцет вряд ли имело смысл, и Брэд почти научился справляться самостоятельно. Почти. После того, как Мелиссу подстрелили на первом же задании, потому что она повела себя совершенно не так, как рыжий - по неопытности Брэд предположил, что поведение телепатов в реальности и в видениях совпадет, а разностью в личностях и внешности можно пренебречь, - Брэд либо оставлял ее снаружи, либо заставлял делать именно то, что показал Дар. Было несложно: Мелисса признавала его лидером команды и беспрекословно подчинялась ему. Брэд так и не смог заставить себя видеть в ней личность и тем более женщину: невыразительная внешность и ее умение перевоплощаться так, как требовалось для заданий, сыграли против нее. Ему не нужен был хамелеон, умеющий читать мысли, ему был нужен его рыжий и вредный телепат. Почему-то Брэд не сомневался, что характер у рыжего несносный.  
За восемь лет расхождение между реальностью и видениями его доконало настолько, что неделю назад он хладнокровно подставил и похоронил Мелиссу и приехал в Цюрих за новым телепатом.  
  
Цюрих встретил его дождем, куцым списком свободных и чуть подлиннее - еще нераспределенных телепатов выпуска этого года и полным отсутствием рыжего. Того самого, которого Дар ему все равно упорно показал. Несмотря на то, что телепата у него сейчас не было! Брэд плюнул, взял неделю на размышления и интервью и в тот же вечер отправился в бар, топить разочарование в выпивке. Выходило плохо.  
Он подавил желание застонать и потянулся за стаканом. Тот был пуст. Стон все же родился, но потонул в играющей в баре музыке.  
 _"Что, все так паршиво?"_  
Брэд от неожиданности дернулся и чуть не свалился с высокого табурета. Мысленный голос искрился любопытством и полным отсутствием сочувствия. Впрочем, телепаты вообще жестоки по своей природе.  
 _"Да. Кстати, лезть в чужие мысли так нагло и без приглашения - дурной тон."_  
Мысленный смех показался щекоткой.  
 _"А я не лезу, у тебя хорошие щиты, долго колоть. Но ты фонишь. Несильно, но для специалиста моего уровня - ощутимо."_  
 _"Ясно."_

Брэд задумался об уровне неизвестного. Мелисса могла читать только то, что он сам хотел ей показать. Если это телепат, а не эмпат, и уровнем выше В+, то...

От размышлений его отвлек бармен, ставящий перед ним виски.  
\- Вам от парня с той стороны, - он махнул рукой в сторону уходящей за угол барной стойки.  
Брэд резко перегнулся через стойку, хватая его за отвороты форменного жилета и по пути разлив выпивку.  
\- Как он выглядит?!  
\- Эй, что вы! Да обычный парень, рыжий, волосы длин...  
Но Брэд его уже не слышал.  
  
Кинуть несколько купюр на стойку, обогнуть ее, на мгновение затормозить, оглядеть сидящих за ней, убедиться, что загадочного длинноволосого там нет, и выскочить из бара. Улица была полна народа, но рыжего пятна не было, сколько ни вглядывайся. Разочарованно вздохнуть и уже на выдохе поймать брошенную Даром впервые такую нужную и долгожданную картинку: рыжий отблеск и номер дома в круге света от фонаря над макушкой. Ринуться со всех ног за видением. И действительно обнаружить рыжего под фонарем на пустой стоянке такси. Видимо, в ожидании машины. Вцепиться в локоть засунутой в карман руки и не отпускать. Ни за что на свете. Только не сейчас, когда наконец-то нашел, и Дар перестал сводить с ума раздвоением реальности и видений.  
  
Скандал вышел громкий, почти на пределе мысленного ора. В ход шло все: и ментальные атаки, и попытки вырубить друг друга, и пистолет, и обрывки видений, и собственное имя, ставшее решающим аргументом.  
Брэд старался не думать, как выглядел со стороны таксиста и рыжего, запихивая последнего под дулом пистолета в машину. Ему было наплевать. Он получил своего телепата и совершенно не собирался с ним расставаться. Никогда в обозримом будущем.  
  
\- Значит, Брэд Кроуфорд! - Рыжий катал на языке его имя.  
Брэду хотелось зажать уши. Реальность оказалось... слишком. Голос был чуть хрипловат, но после восьми лет беззвучных картинок ласкал слух лучше любой музыки. Рыжий был именно таким, каким его показывал Дар: высокий, чуть ниже самого Брэда, худой, немного угловатый, с наглой ухмылкой, с рыжими волосами ниже плеч. Рыжий был таким... родным, что перехватывало дыхание. Брэд держал его за руку и мысленно вновь выстраивал собственную и жизнь команды заново с учетом Шульдиха. Даже такой, рыжий был однозначно лучше своего отсутствия. Сволочной Дар не показывал самого главного: телепат был хромым. Не критично для жизни, но на оперативной работе можно было поставить крест, если вообще не быть списанным в расход. Авантюра куратора телепатов, обернувшаяся сложным переломом за пару месяцев до выпуска, и стала основанием того раздвоения реальности и видений: распределение того года срочно переиграли, Брэду досталась Мелисса, Шульдиху - гипс на полгода и карьера аналитика в Эсцет вместо обещанного лучшего оракула выпуска четырехлетней давности. И восемь лет два месяца и три дня непрожитой жизни.  
  
\- Ты не сможешь, - Шульдих покачал головой, пытаясь высвободить пальцы.  
Брэд не дал, потянувшись вслед за рукой ближе.  
\- У меня в команде вакансия телепата. При том, как я использовал Мелиссу, мне все равно больше нужен аналитик, а не оперативник. Соглашайся.  
\- Ты не сможешь, - повторил Шульдих, наблюдая за смеющимся Брэдом.  
\- Рыжий, у меня восемь лет два месяца и три дня непрожитой жизни. С тобой. И я намерен их наверстать. - Брэд выглядел самоуверенным до печенок, хотелось это исправить.  
\- Ты б меня спросил для начала, что ли... - оскалился Шульдих.  
\- Не сейчас. Иначе это будет почти предложением.  
\- А это не оно?  
\- Нет. Я просто хочу получить свое. - На этот раз улыбка была почти нежной. - Соглашайся, не пожалеешь.  
Брэд произнес последние слова почти ласкающим ухо шепотом, что вкупе с подкинутыми памятью обрывками видений, показанных в доказательство, склонило любопытство Шульдиха на нужную чашу весом. Вернуться в аналитический центр можно будет всегда, а если Брэд так уверен, что сможет запросто его заполучить к себе, то стоило как минимум посмотреть, что он еще может. И хотя бы немного наверстать украденные у него, Шульдиха, восемь лет два месяца и три дня законной жизни с оракулом. Его оракулом. Делиться которым, как он внезапно осознал, он не будет ни с кем. Даже с неизвестными Наги и Фарфарелло. Ничего, обойдутся и привыкнут. В конце концов, он хромой, ему жизнь должна чуть больше обычного.


End file.
